Come Back,Wake Up
by Shi.no.Tenshi.desu
Summary: kyuu and naru are fuseing and naru went into a coma and if naru isnt out of the coma on his 16th bday he will have ears and a tail soo yea...seriusly people reveiw it does wonders for the mind and soul!please:D love to my faithful reveiwers!
1. Coma

**Come back, Wake up: Ch 1: Coma**

"Naruto...Naruto wake up please...Naruto I need you...please wake up." Sasuke bent over his best friend's currently limp body, not knowing what to do in order for him to wake his so called friend up. He stayed by his side and cried until he too was asleep next to the unconscious boy.

/ SasuxNaru is love/

Sakura came into the hospital, checked in, and went straight to Naruto's room. She wasn't too surprised to find Sasuke curled up to Naruto on the small hospital bed, breathing lightly, fast asleep. She chuckled silently to herself as she walked out of the room remembering the first time she found him like that - let's just say Sasuke got a long lecture on hurting Naruto and she had also got a nice signature Uchiha glare.

She finished her rounds, quickly checking on everyone, and walked off to the front desk to sit down only to look back and forth between the clock every now and then. Sakura was the only one there at the present time - seeing as it was 5 am it may be normal for ninjas, to wake up at this ungodly hour, but for the villagers it wasn't. The young kunochi sitting bored for a minute or two, picked a manga out of her bag; she had nothing better to do anyway.

/ SasuxNaru is love/

Sasuke woke up to find himself curled up against Naruto's warm body. "Mm…Good morning Naruto.""Sasuke-teme I'll beat you no problem! You just watch dattebayo!" Sasuke sighed hoping that the blonde haired ninja would hear him, and suddenly wake up. "Naruto wake up sometime soon please? ...I'm going to take a shower." Sasuke shook his head as if he were trying to rack his brains for some sort of cure for Naruto's coma.

I walked down to the front desk to tell Sakura. I knew she was down there anyway. I cleared my throat and she looked up "Ohiyo Sasuke how was your sleep?" I gave a small nod. "Fine thanks, and yours?" She just smiled broadly. She wasn't the annoying fan girl any more just a good friend. I extended my hand and she gave me a towel, we've been here so long we've fallen into routine. "Thanks see you later." I stated before turning on my heel and began to make my way to the shower. "Bye I'll stop by with some food ok?" I heard Sakura call out, just as I was about to turn the narrow corridor, "Fine." I called back, not really caring about the errand that much.

/SasuxNaru is love/

I keep falling, falling through my memories watching as they unfolded right in front of me, sometimes I get caught up in them and scream out at Sasuke or Sakura. I think I'm in my subconscious I have already talked to Kyuubi-sama. He told me that I am in a coma I don't really remember exactly what happened… but I'm trying to remember from as far back as I can.

So far I've found out that Sasuke and I were friends even before the academy and I have met Sasuke's parents and his brother remembering how much nicer he was though I am sure he was kind of scared me. He flicked my forehead, and it hurt! Sasuke's mom was really pretty and is dad was really mean! I didn't know he had a younger sister named Crystal? She was really pretty just like her mother.

Anyway I saw when I met Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi, Iruka, Kiba, Hinata, and the rest of every one saw my first mission saw Sasuke die – well I thought he did… I saw Sakura cry and Haku, Zabuza, Gato and his men die, I watched as the snow fell and think it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I saw me learn the Rasengan and beat Tsunade – I even got her to become Hokage and I trained with Jiraiya to try to get Sasuke. Jiraiya and I then went to train for three whole years and still I wanted to get Sasuke back but when I saw Sasuke standing there at the top of that ledge….

I froze I didn't know what to do I couldn't think just like back then- I saw him perfectly, he pulled his sword and was about to stab me in the back then a huge amount of sound Nin appeared and started fighting Sai and Sakura. Meanwhile Sasuke and I fought; we were fighting for a while until I had hit him in the back of his head with the blunt end of his sword knocking him down to the ground I saw him pass out. Not two seconds later everything went black that's all I really can remember… that's all I've seen.

Sasuke must be back I can hear him shuffling around and noises of clothes rustling, maybe someone was trying to put their own clothes on there was a knock on the door and a, "Hold on." Come from Sasuke the person just opened the door and walked in, I heard him hiss in response. "Sakura!"

"Sasuke it's not like I haven't seen you without your shirt on before! Anyway here's your food, give Naruto his ramen ok?" Sasuke sighed and quickly took the bag from Sakura. "Fine whatever just get out." 

"Fine, fine _you lucky bastard." _She whispered the last part under her breath no doubt Sasuke was glaring at her, I laughed at the picture Sasuke glaring at Sakura in his black shorts while she held a platter, on it three different types of food. It was defiantly a memorable image. "Na-naruto?" I heard Sakura ask carefully, her voice a little surprised and somewhat…confused. "Hai Sakura-chan?" I tried to say but didn't hear my own voice this time. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled I heard something, like someone hitting someone – I knew someone hadn't hit me… because I hadn't felt anything.

Sakura slapped her hand over Sasuke's mouth, giving him her own cold glare, if Naruto was stressed it wouldn't be a good idea to have someone yelling. "Naruto?" Sakura said sweetly, "Can you open you eyes?" I could feel that my eyes were being weighed down, even before I tried to open them. "Are you standing over me?" I tried once again to get a response. "No - Sasuke is." I tried to open my eyes they were really heavy and it hurt my head so much, then my whole body started to shake with the pain, "N-n-no." I whispered then blacked out again.

/ SasuxNaru is love/

"Naruto can you hear me Naruto?" I frowned as I got no answer from the blonde, though Sakura seemed much more clam than I was – she had probably seen this happen a lot more than me. Then again she probably didn't feel the mass of guilt that I was. I heard her sighing.

"He passed out again." Sakura shook her head, she had hoped that Naruto would have been able to do something other than just be conscious, maybe move a foot or as she had asked, open his eyes. All of those things seemed much too straining for him for the moment. "I'll go get Tsunade-sama."

"Yeah you do that." I lay back down next to him playing with his flaxen hair wondering if he would be able to open his eyes again, knowing that I had been the one to make one of the liveliest ninjas be so quiet. "Naruto…" I frowned, knowing fine well that by me just saying his name would _not _bring him out of this coma.

"I'm sorry this is all of my fault…" My frown deepened, I wasn't frowning at Naruto, I had suddenly thought about how stupid I had acted. "I'm sorry…" I buried my face in his bright blond hair and let the tears run just like the first night I had came here. I tried not to make any sound…Not as if I would let anyone else see me in this…_weak_ state. "I'm so sorry Naruto." I whispered before falling asleep again.

Ok I'm done what do you think? _**Please**_ tell me if I'm bad at this or not so I know when to give up-oh and + if you guys like it, it will be longer++


	2. Birthday

I'm so glad my **only **reviewer liked it thank you marina-uzumaki-potter! On with la fic! This chapter is dedicated to her!

**Come back, Wake up: Chapter 2: Birthday**

He was falling again, but this time he landed _**in**_ the cage with the kyuubi. "W-what?" He shrieked as the fox just laughed. A low rumbling sound that struck nothing but fear into the young boy's heart, Naruto looked around and still could not pinpoint where the horrible noise was coming from. "Kyuubi-sama what's going on?" Naruto yelled over the loud rumbling that just appeared to get even louder with each passing second.

"**Listen kit and listen good… You went back to sleep now you're not waking up for a while you may have not been able to open your eyes this time… but next time you wont be able to talk or move you'll just hear them if after that - nothing at all works then know your dead."** Naruto blinked unsure of what the fox demon was saying to him – he'd die? "D-dead?" Naruto gulped as the words finally sank in.

"**Yes dead, now leave me." **The voice hissed from the other end of the dark cage.

"Y-yes mom." Naruto popped out of the cage and into his room, looking around his mind twigged that he forgot to ask something. He ran back to the cage, "Wait!" he said when he got there. **"What now kit?"** Naruto heard the bored and slightly annoyed hisses coming from the Kyuubi.

"Why aren't you healing me?" There was complete silence for a moment, then Naruto got his answer. **"Because the problem isn't physical it's mental." **Naruto nodded but then somewhat found what the demon had said to be quite insulting.

"Are you saying I'm insane?" The Kyuubi chuckled finding that this boy was rather amusing when he was confused. **"No, you simply have too much mental strain and your mind has shut down to cope with the stress." **

"O-oh I will return to my room then…" Naruto turned around and walked off hearing the Kyuubi **"You do that kit good night." **Naruto called back, "N-night," The young Nin ran from the demon. He ran all the way to his room, opened the door and quickly slammed it closed.

"Stress? What would I be stressing about?" Suddenly his mind gave him his own answers. 'Getting Sasuke back becoming Hokage my sixteenth birth day' Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what had caused him to be so stressed. "Crap! My sixteenth birthday is in two days if I'm still in a coma my tails and ears will grow!" He let out a very colorful sting of curses, only to continue to talk out loud. 

"That cant happen if Sasuke is still there and he sees my tails he will freak and think the fox is taking over my body _damn it all to hell!"_ He yelled the ending finally the hopelessness of his situation was getting the better of him.

"If that happens he won't come near me how am I supposed to hide it from the others much less the villagers _**damn it!" **_he punched the wall repeatedly, he had tried so hard to get everyone to like him, to acknowledge him and it was all going to be taken away because of some birthday.

"Mom!" Naruto yelled, waiting silently until he heard a reply that seemed to calm him down. **"What **_**now**_** kit?" **The most beautiful woman Naruto had ever seen walks into the room in a blood red, flowing dress wearing black high heel shoes with orange fox ears and nine tails jutting out.

"Mom does my stress have anything to do with my birthday coming up?" His eyes filled with sadness, wasn't birthdays meant to be fun, weren't they meant to be an event to look forward to? The woman sighed, **"Yes and no kit." **She walked over the small boy, who seemed even more confused by her answer.

"What does that mean?" He frowned after a few seconds without any answer had come from 'mom.' The woman sighed once again and decided to explain a little of what she thought was happening.

**"Partially it does have to do with your stress but a larger factor is the Uchiha boy you're so found of…" **It took Naruto a little minute to put the pieces together on what the woman was implying."S-Sasuke?"

The woman answered quickly as if she was annoyed at Naruto for playing dumb. **"Yes him." ** Naruto suppressed a smile at the mention of his name, and decided to stay with the I-have-no-idea act. "W-what about him?"

"**You're in love with him, you're scared he doesn't love you back… in fact you think he hates you especially after that episode at sound." **Naruto smiled and chuckled slightly, rubbing the back of his head, "Hehehe...you are right, you know." The woman looked down at her son, Naruto suddenly started crying, finally knowing that the situation was incredibly dire, if he did wake up he would need to face Sasuke and everyone else when the tails and ears came. Yet if he didn't wake up he would never see anyone else again.

**"Naruto don't cry he doesn't hate you but I don't know he loves you just yet." **She gathered her son into her arms while he cried a feeling of sympathy came over her and she tried her best to stop the child from crying so loudly.

**"Shh… Naruto-chan it will be ok. Do you want me to sing to you?" **He nodded weakly against her still trying to calm himself down though failing miserably. **"Hush my little baby boy don't you cry, anymore tonight, trust me now, if not always when is say it will be okay...Now don't you worry tomorrow is a new day, a fresh start my little baby boy, don't you worry any more, to night trust me now, if not always when I say it will be okay." S**he continued rocking the boy in her arms he was fast asleep she laid him in his bed pulled the silk covers to his head kissed him on his cheek and left the room walking back to her cage.

**/SasuxNaru is love/**

"Tell me what happened this moment Sakura." Tsunade burst into the room screaming at Sakura, a little outraged that she had not come and told her as soon as Naruto had reacted. Sakura sighed and began explaining what had happened as Tsunade folded her arms and listened intently.

"Well you see, Sasuke took a shower and was getting dressed then I brought in the boys' food and - then we argued about him not having a shirt on and Naruto woke up and he talked to me… and then he tried to open his eyes and his body started to shake and he whispered no before passing out again after that…. I went and got you, Sasuke stayed here and watched him."

The two kunochi walked into the room to see Sasuke and Naruto cuddling. Both Naruto and Sasuke had tears streaking down their face. Sakura looked to Tsunade and put her finger one her mouth to silence her, just in case she asked any embarrassing questions.

She walked over to Sasuke and gently shook him, "Sasuke get up Tsunade-sama is here now." She whispered to him and he pulled out of the embrace and wiped his face of the tears that he suddenly became aware of.

Naruto whimpered into the silence of the hospital room Sakura handed Sasuke his shirt, he put it on and crawled back into the bed next to Naruto who had started crying again. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and he calmed down murmuring. "Mom..." Sakura looked back and forth between Sasuke and Tsunade, wondering if they knew about what Naruto was talking about.

"Mom?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow, Tsunade nodded, only to confuse the teenagers in the room more. "Yes, his mother resides in him…" There was a slight pause and Sasuke decided to ask the next question.

"Like Kyuubi?" Sasuke and Sakura blinked, confused when they heard what the Hokage said next, "Actually she is the Kyuubi." Tsunade reported, again the two teens looked at one another, just to make sure that they were not the only one confused. "W-what?" Sasuke and Sakura asked in shock. Tsunade sighed loudly.

"Yes Kyuubi is his mother therefore he is half demon and on his sixteenth birthday he will sprout fox ears and nine tails-that is…" The news more than shocked the two other ninja's they were sure they knew almost everything about Naruto, guess not.

"If he is asleep like he is now?" Sakura trailed off, what would happen if he started to change in his sleep or else would something else happen? "H-his birthday is only two days from now!" Sakura yelled suddenly realizing what the strange tension was.

"Yes I know but he will not wake up until next month, if he wakes up at all." Tsunade replied calmly she turned around and left with Sakura in tow. Sasuke was left in the room with Naruto, and began to contemplate what Tsunade had said.

"_If_ he wakes up?" Sasuke looked down at Naruto's sleeping face a few tears sliding down his porcelain face. "Naruto I'm so sorry…" Anger and sadness over washed onto themselves, and tears of fury came once again.

**/SasuxNaru is love/**

Tsunade walked out of the hospital leaving Sakura sitting at her desk. It as now seven am and visitors were pouring in she was too preoccupied telling people which rooms to go to that she didn't let the information sink in enough all she knew was Naruto might not wake up and he would get ears and tails but she didn't register the lost look on Sasuke's face.

"Sakura-chan" Someone called out to her in a sing song voice, she smiled as she realized how it was, wondering what it was he wanted. "Yes lee-kun?" He smiled broadly as he noticed how Sakura was in an up-beat mood.  
"Sakura-chan will you go out with me?" Lee watched as Sakura frowned lightly and smiled again, "When?" She asked politely.  
"Lunch right now." Sakura thought about it, she was pretty hungry since she hadn't really eaten anything since the hours of the early morning. She nodded at Lee and decided to go, though she had to make sure she wasn't going to leave people, ill people at that, unattended.   
"Sure hold on." She went in the back and tried to find Sasuke sister, who happened to work close by Sakura. "Crystal!" She called out and a small round face popped out from the door. "Hm…? What is it Sakura?" She tilted her head making her dark hair swaying slightly in its high pony tail.

"Will you fill in for me while I'm out with lee?" Sakura smiled, and placed an innocent look, hoping that Crystal would agree.  
"Sure." Sakura walked back out and Sasuke followed after her and watched as the couple walk out of the hospital. Sakura had that fake smile played across her face - surely Lee had noticed? Now they were out of the hospital and away from reality for the moment.


	3. AN

Authors Note.  
I know all of you are thinking FINALY but.  
Sorry to everybody who has been waiting FOREVER for me to update. I know it has been a while but I have been grounded. When I got ungrounded there was a death in the family so I havent gotten much time to write lately. But i have gone over the storys and I am going to be reposting soon so dont worry. thanks for your patience.  
your loving authoress,  
Brittany3 


End file.
